Hit and Run
by estelle0
Summary: AU Mafia!Hetalia - Personne ne touche à Lovino Vargas. Personne n'en n'avait le droit, et celui qui le faisait risquait gros. Death-Song-fic, OS.


**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, techniquement je ne suis pas sensée poster sur Hetalia. MAIS ALORS LA PAS DU TOUT. **

**Mais cette chanson – merci les Sims 4 ! – est super inspirante et m'a immédiatement fait penser à l'AU Mafia!LoviFeli. Donc oui, encore une songfic.**

**Je ne vous raconte pas le speech, mais j'ai vraiment suivi le clip dans le déroulement.**

**Chanson : Hit And Run – Lolo (allez voir le clip, écoutez-moi ça, baignez-vous ded-...pardon)**

**Disclaimer : Heyyyy rien ne m'appartiens !**

**Encore une fois, traduction rapide en français… Elle est pas terrible, mais je suis fatiguée, je l'améliorerai demain !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>~HIT AND RUN~<span>

Feliciano arrêta la voiture dans le parking réservé à la clientèle du bar et écouta quelques instants le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la Mercédès. Son regard se porta vers le cendrier désespérément plein, posé sur le siège passager désespérément vide. Il serra les dents et fouilla dans sa poche tout en entrouvrant la vitre, gêné par l'odeur du tabac froid.

Il savait très bien pourquoi il fumait autant et au fond, il n'en n'avait strictement plus rien à foutre que ça lui détruise la santé. Crever d'un cancer ou d'autre chose, ça ne lui importait plus vraiment.

Lovi lui aurait fait la morale pendant des heures, malgré le fait que lui aussi fumait beaucoup trop.

Parce que Lovino détestait que son frère soit exposé à un quelconque danger.

Sans doute avait-il à l'heure actuelle la plus violente des envies de l'étriper.

A cette pensée, il sourit doucement et ouvrit la boîte à gants pour s'offrir un des cigares de son grand frère, caché dans un recoin absolument pas secret, mais ça, Romano n'en n'avait jamais rien su.

Ça lui faisait plaisir de croire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir jouer aux agents secrets.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et appuya sur la petite icône photo. Il y en avait des tas, peu étaient rangées, la plupart portaient sur tout et sur n'importe quoi, sur ce qui lui plaisait, ce qui l'inspirait.

Il n'avait jamais pu se payer un véritable appareil photo, son portable était tellement essentiel qu'il le changeait sans cesse, dévorant sans pitié son budget « extras » restant.

Feliciano appuya doucement sur le seul dossier qu'il avait, appelé « _Famiglia_ » et qui ne contenait pour ainsi dire que des clichés de Lovino. Lovi en train d'astiquer scrupuleusement son AK-47 avec un pli concentré entre les sourcils, Lovi en train de faire la vaisselle, Lovi plongé dans ses papiers… Il continua sa revue jusqu'à tomber sur sa photo préférée.

Eux deux, épaule contre épaule, Feli avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Lovi avec un air satisfait et un rictus en coin.

En pensant à ça, il jeta un regard à la chevalière familiale qu'il portait autour du pouce et ricana un instant.

Ce qu'il pouvait être con et dégoûtant.

Comme le reste du monde.

Lui qui avait toujours cherché à voir la beauté partout, il se sentait aujourd'hui aussi stupide que le lui avait toujours rabâché Lovi.

Combien de fois lui avait-il seriné qu'il était naïf, incapable de vivre dans un monde pareil ?

Feli n'avait jamais écouté, son frère avait toujours été dur avec tout le monde. Aujourd'hui il comprenait mieux. Il comprenait Lovi à présent.

Il finit par remonter la vitre et sortit de la voiture, sans prendre la peine de verrouiller les portes. Il devait gagner du temps pour sa sortie.

**I was brought up as a southern belle**

_Je suis né comme une belle du Sud_**  
>I grew into the king from hell<strong>

_J'ai grandi comme le roi de l'enfer_**  
>you were just a little stowaway <strong>

_Tu étais juste un petit passager clandestin  
><em>**that stabbed his way to save himself.**

_Qui a poignardé sa façon de se sauver_

Feli entra dans le bar, souriant autour de lui, rajustant son costume pour bien faire comprendre qui il était _à la Lovino_.

A la Vargas.

Il repéra immédiatement ce qu'il était venu chercher, deux hommes, accoudés au bar, qui sirotaient leurs verres de whisky.

Facile.

Lovino aurait été fier de lui.

Il s'avança vers eux, immédiatement repéré, comme prévu.

S'approchant du premier, il lui marmonna deux mots concernant une affaire commune et lui désigna une table.

On ne refuse pas un verre avec un Vargas, encore moins quand celui-ci veut parler affaires avec un homme « de confiance », et que ce dernier qualificatif vous désigne.

L'homme aurait pu sembler innocent, il souriait au jeune italien comme si jamais il n'avait vu son visage, comme si jamais il n'avait entendu son nom.

C'était presque pire.

Plus insultant, plus violent.

Feli commença par sourire plus largement, pour installer lentement le climat de confiance. Puis commanda à boire pour deux, détendu.

Quelques mots d'une voix à la fois avenante et ferme.

Le petit italien croisa les jambes, posa une main sous la table, au niveau de sa botte.

Mais c'était un geste qu'il faisait régulièrement. L'autre ne semblait pas inquiet.

Le métal était glacé sous ses doigts.

Il sortit de son manteau une note, griffonnée de sa main, et la posa au milieu de la table.

Pas d'arnaque.

L'homme sourit brièvement, rit à une plaisanterie de Feli, de plus en plus confiant.

Puis il commença à avancer sa main pour attraper le morceau de calepin déchiré de Feliciano.

Lovino n'avait jamais hésité.

Lui non plus.

D'un geste violent, avant même que l'autre ait pu capter le mouvement, Feli avait enfoncé son couteau à cran d'arrêt dans la main de son associé, le visage déformé par la rage.

L'autre homme resté au bar commença à plonger la main dans sa veste pour en sortir son arme.

Trop tard. Feli avait déjà pris la sienne et avait tiré avec sa précision légendaire.

Au niveau du cœur.

L'autre hurlait, la main en sang, le couteau arraché de force entre ses doigts rougis.

Le jeune italien le fixa sèchement, les yeux plongés dans les siens, puis lui sourit brièvement.

Comme s'il avait pitié.

Comme s'il lui faisait grâce.

Puis il lui posa le canon entre les deux sourcils, doucement, comme une caresse.

Il lui reprit délicatement le couteau, après tout, c'était Lovi qui le lui avait offert.

Puis il fixa les mains carmines de l'homme qui attendait, pétrifié.

Ses yeux remontèrent lentement sur la poche de poitrine de son costume au rabais.

Il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur pour en retirer un morceau de tissu.

L'autre pleurait silencieusement et tentait d'articuler quelques mots.

« Ne pleure pas, fratello mio… », chuchota-t-il gentiment. « Tout le monde fait des erreurs… »

Et pressa la détente avant de sortir en réajustant son costume dont la chemise blanche était constellée de rouge, le cœur déjà plus léger.

**you always liked the taste of blood**

_Tu as toujours aimé le goût du sang_**  
>and I get off when I point the gun<strong>

_Et je redescends sur terre quand je dirige mon arme à feu_**  
>it's so good to have someone to be so bad with<strong>

_C'est si bon d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui être si horrible_

Feli décida brusquement, au volant de sa voiture, de faire un détour par l'hôtel.

Ce n'était pas prévu à ce moment du plan.

Mais il ne pensait pas trouver ce qu'il avait trouvé sur l'enfoiré qu'il avait abattu.

Lovino ne portait que très rarement les cadeaux de son frère, mais en général, lorsqu'il le faisait, il s'exhibait généreusement devant son frère pour lui faire remarquer son effort.

Cette enflure avait prit le nœud papillon rouge et or qu'il avait offert à son frère.

Un dernier outrage.

Feli entra en défonçant presque la porte, s'accouda au petit meuble sur lequel il avait stocké son attirail.

Il regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir et se força à sourire comme avant.

Il se jeta sur le lit, peu important le sang sur ses mains, ses vêtements, son visage…

Feliciano adorait son frère, il le chérissait comme un trésor.

Et tout ça était une preuve de tout ça.

Du matériel quand il ne restait plus rien de tangible.

Il sourit quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux.

Ce soir il n'allait pas pleurer, décida-t-il froidement avant de cesser de retourner le nœud dans tous les sens et de le mettre comme l'avait fait Lovino il y avait quelques mois.

Avant toute cette folie.

Avant que la foi de justice qui avait toujours réchauffé Feliciano ne finisse par le déserter.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver vers la liste des gens qui lui restaient à voir ce soir.

**first one up was a preacher's son**

_le premier debout était un fils de prêtre_**  
>last one down was an Englishman <strong>

_le dernier debout était un anglais_**  
>I'm in bed with his bow tie on<strong>

_je suis au lit avec son nœud papillon_**  
>all dressed up for a hit and run<strong>

_tout habillé pour un délit de fuite_**  
>Na na na na na na na<br>All dressed up for a hit and run**

_tout habillé pour un délit de fuite_**  
>Na na na na na na na<br>All dressed up for a hit and run **

_tout habillé pour un délit de fuite_

**sunday in notting hill**

_dimanche à Notting Hill  
><em>**he was sneaking a cigarette**

_il était en train de rouler une cigarette_**  
>his God protects him but <strong>

_son dieu le protège mais_**  
>I know we'll get him yet<strong>

_je sais que nous l'aurons vite_**  
>ran my fingers thru his hair<strong>

_je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux_**  
>so he thinks its fun and games<strong>

_et il pense que c'est juste un jeu_**  
>he don't know our faces but<strong>

_il ne connaît pas nos visages mais_**  
>he'll never forget our names<strong>

_Il n'oubliera jamais nos noms_

En marchant dans la rue vers son prochain objectif, Feli souriait doucement.

Même après tout ce temps, il avait l'impression que Lovino était tout près de lui.

« Tu vas voir, fratello, on y est presque… Les autres n'ont rien voulu comprendre, mais je le sais… Je sais tout… »

Lorsqu'il parvint devant la boîte de nuit, il n'en crut pas sa chance.

Un homme qu'il pensait devoir aller débusquer chez lui était là.

Il gagnait du temps sur son timing.

Toujours plus de temps.

Cette fois, malgré une approche chaleureuse, et une poignée de main fraternelle, Feli fut moins subtil.

Plus brutal.

Cet homme était un enfoiré, comme tous les autres de son espèce, mais lui encore davantage.

C'était le pire de tous.

Il lisait sur son visage l'incompréhension, le « tu es mort » qui flotta quelques secondes dans ses yeux.

Puis le coup de matraque télescopique qui lui défonça la mâchoire dans un grand craquement le ramena à la réalité.

Il bascula au sol en hurla, ameutant son compagnon accoudé au bar extérieur qui fumait non loin.

Mais le revolver de Feliciano était déjà sorti.

Un coup précis, encore un.

Il fixa l'autre homme, s'acharna un peu sur lui, visant scrupuleusement la mâchoire, pour qu'il soit incapable de crier, mais pas trop.

Il le voulait pleinement conscient.

Il saisit au passage la bière de l'homme mort, au sol, qui baignait dans son sang, sa poitrine décorée de deux auréoles rouge vermillon.

Il allait en avoir besoin.

**first one up was a preacher's son**

_le premier debout était un fils de prêtre_**  
>last one down was an Englishman <strong>

_le dernier debout était un anglais_**  
>I'm in bed with his bow tie on<strong>

_je suis au lit avec son nœud papillon_**  
>all dressed up for a hit and run<strong>

_tout habillé pour un délit de fuite_**  
>Na na na na na na na<br>All dressed up for a hit and run**

_tout habillé pour un délit de fuite_**  
>Na na na na na na na<br>All dressed up for a hit and run **

_tout habillé pour un délit de fuite_

I was waiting in the getaway car

_J'attendais dans la voiture de location,_**  
>you were stuck in the hotel bar<strong>

_Tu étais coincé au bar de l'hôtel,_**  
>he was a proper Englishman<strong>

_C'était un vrai anglais,_**  
>you had one last pint before the cops broke in<strong>

_Tu t'es payé une dernière pinte avant que les flics ne débarquent_

Feliciano attendait paisiblement, appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture, le coude appuyé sur son genou replié.

Les phares allumés éclairaient un homme au visage ensanglanté qui reprenait lentement conscience.

Feli souriait, apaisé.

Autrefois, il n'aurait vu que la monstruosité.

Aujourd'hui, c'était évident.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

La mafia ne justifiait pas tout.

Et quand bien même elle le faisait, alors sa vengeance était légale.

Le tribunal qui l'avait exclu de la salle d'audience avant même qu'il puisse voir les coupables de ses propres yeux, cette justice qui n'avait pas vu les monstres, alignés au banc des accusés, tout ça lui prouvait qu'il avait raison.

L'homme le fixait maintenant avec un air terrifié.

Oh, lui comprenait.

Lui se rappelait.

Lui était le pire de tous.

Feliciano marcha lentement, un jerrican à la main, toujours impeccable dans son costume couvert de sang, rajustant d'une main assurée le nœud qui avait appartenu à son frère.

Il ne lui adressa pas un mot, juste un long regard plein d'ironie.

Un Vargas se venge mieux que les autres.

Un Vargas rend coup pour coup.

Et surtout, un Vargas choisit toujours ce qui est juste.

Feliciano faisait ce qui était juste.

Il versa avec application l'essence sur l'homme qui se débattait, attaché à même le sol.

D'un geste sec, il sortit un autre cigare de son frère de sa poche avant de l'allumer avec une allumette.

Il admira quelques secondes la flamme.

Il aurait pu lui parler.

Lui demander pourquoi.

L'insulter.

Mais non.

Ç'aurait été lui accorder de l'importance.

Et il n'avait rien à lui dire.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'est que le monde entier sache que Lovino était mort par leur faute.

Et que jamais personne n'oublie le nom de son frère.

Feliciano recula de quelques pas, lança l'allumette sur le supplicié et recula de quelques pas pour observer le spectacle.

**you poured the gasoline and **

_tu as répandu l'essence et_**  
>I drove into the flames<strong>

_j'ai roulé dans les flammes_**  
>history will hate us<strong>

_l'histoire va nous détester_**  
>but they'll never forget our names<strong>

_mais ils n'oublieront jamais nos noms_

Feliciano avait battu en retraite lorsque l'odeur de chair brûlée c'était faite trop puissante pour lui.

Il avait fermé portes et fenêtres et était reparti à l'hôtel.

La vieille Mercédès avait l'odeur de Lovino.

Elle sentait le tabac froid et les coups de gueule de son frère.

Il sentit les larmes commencer à couler et jura à voix basse.

Il avait tué de ses mains ceux qui avaient tué son frère.

Ceux qui avaient abusé de sa confiance, enlevé, torturé puis abattu comme un chien au coin de la rue.

Ceux que tous avaient refusé de punir, après tout, qui voudrait rendre justice à la famille Vargas ? Qui voudrait rendre justice à des assassins ?

Bordel, depuis quand étaient-ils devenus indignes de la justice publique ?

Depuis quand son frère avait mérité ça ?

Lovino qui ne faisait jamais vraiment confiance mais qui était franc, courageux et surtout qui portait de l'estime aux autres.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Les tuer de ses propres mains avait été un délice.

Il avait l'impression que Lovino était avec lui à ce moment précis et, suite à une brusque inspiration, il balaya le fatras du siège passager au feu rouge suivant, comme pour laisser sa place à son frère.

La place du mort.

Ses larmes coulaient plus.

Il ne savait pas comment il conduisait encore correctement, mais il y parvenait.

Voir la supplication dans les yeux du dernier, juste avant qu'il n'allume le brasier… Ça avait été magique.

Plus que magique.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression que toutes ces années à prêcher la non-violence et le respect mutuel étaient du temps perdu à brasser du vide.

Maintenant, il se rendait compte que ça ne l'était pas.

Que c'était pire que ça, que c'était de la naïveté, que Lovi avait raison. Ça marchait pour tous les êtres vivants sauf eux.

La non-agression n'existerait jamais pour lui, elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il claqua la porte de sa voiture et s'enfonça dans le motel pour récupérer ses affaires et prévenir son grand-père de ce qu'il avait fait.

Au cas où.

Car ce qu'il avait fait, de la part du doux et sensible Feliciano Vargas, personne ne l'avait vu venir.

**they never saw us coming**

_ils ne nous ont jamais vus venir_**  
>til they hit the floor<strong>

_jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le sol_**  
>they just kept beggin for<strong>

_ils ont juste continué à supplier pour_**  
>more, more<strong>

_plus, plus_**  
>they never saw us coming<strong>

_ils ne nous ont jamais vus venir_**  
>til they hit the floor<strong>

_jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le sol_**  
>they just kept beggin for<strong>

_ils ont juste continué à supplier pour_**  
>more, more<strong>

_plus, plus_

Lorsqu'il démarra, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il croisa les flics en sens inverse.

Même pas un regard pour lui.

Il sourit doucement.

Il ne comptait pas tout faire pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Il s'estimait vengé, il s'estimait dans son bon droit, mais il n'avait pas envie de cavaler.

Son avion était déjà réservé avec une de ses nombreuses identités, il allait partir en Sicile où on avait enterré Lovi.

Loin de Chicago et de ces saloperies d'affaires.

La boîte de cigares de son frère était presque vide, signe évident qu'il n'avait que trop fumer pour se souvenir de lui.

Dans son esprit roulait lentement une machine infernale qui n'avait pas cessé de taillader ses sentiments depuis qu'il avait appris que son frère était mort, seul, sur le pavé.

Cette fois-ci, la machine semblait presque ronronner, repue de la mort et du chaos qu'elle avait avalés.

Les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, il sortit sur le parking, attrapa sa valise, vérifia sa montre.

Il était quatre heures du matin.

Il s'engagea parmi les chefs d'entreprise, les businessmen affairés, et monta dans son avion.

Le souvenir de l'odeur de chair brûlée le fit frissonner, mais il se rassura en faisant encore semblant que Lovino était là, juste à côté de lui.

Il aurait été fier que son premier plan se soit aussi bien déroulé.

Tous les objectifs avaient été remplis à merveille.

D'un geste sec il sortit son téléphone, observa Lovi en fond d'écran puis s'abîma dans la lecture des lois que lui avait envoyées l'avocat familial dans le but de préparer le procès qui ne tarderait pas de toute façon.

« _Que voulez-vous plaider ?_ » reçut-il.

Avec une courte hésitation, quelques secondes avant le décollage, il tapota vaguement :

« _Délit de fuite_. »

**first one up was a preachers son**

_le premier debout était un fils de prêtre_**  
>last one down was an Englishman <strong>

_le dernier debout était un anglais_**  
>I'm in bed with his bow tie on<strong>

_je suis au lit avec son nœud papillon_**  
>all dressed up for a hit and run<strong>

_tout habillé pour un délit de fuite_**  
>Na na na na na na na<br>All dressed up for a hit and run**

_tout habillé pour un délit de fuite_**  
>Na na na na na na na<br>All dressed up for a hit and run **

_tout habillé pour un délit de fuite_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, (oui, y'a pas de pirate, c'est la tristesse) n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Naturellement, j'ai RIEN corrigé, PARDON pour les fautes ahah je suis morte<strong>

**Oh, et oui, la chanson est un peu hallucinée et bizarre, c'est pas vous!**

**-ELP~**


End file.
